Fixing The Cracks
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: Randy is madly in love with Mara, but when cracks appear and they take a break, he sleeps with his ex and breaks Mara's heart. Can he fix? Can Mara forgive him? One Shot as requested by DivaliciousDool.


**A/N: One shot for DivaliciousDool, hope this is what you had in mind chic :D Inspired by the Ross and Rachel break-up in Friends.**

Mara Kendall sat waiting for him in the canteen. Randy Orton the man she loved, the man she could always depend on, the man that meant everything to her. But it wasn't going to be a happy reunion. Randy had been away filming and then to visit his daughter Alanna. Mara had stayed following the company. Things had been rough on them lately. Mara was too independent, too ambitious and whenever Eve Torres reared her ugly head she got jealous. Randy couldn't take it when she got jealous, she became spiteful and vindictive towards Eve. Randy loved her he did, truly, madly and deeply. And he thought time apart would fix things. Mara agreed called it a break. It would have been fine if only he wasn't so stupid. But she didn't know, she didn't have to know. Randy walked into the canteen and straight to his ex-best friend John Cena. Mara sat there as Randy went past saw him go straight to Cena who had told her everything.

"John please tell me you didn't tell Mara about, Sam and me." A smirk came on to John's face and Randy wondered why he had ever been friends with this jackass.

"Oh I'm sorry Randy, was I not supposed to tell her?" He grinned and looked past him. He knew she was there Mara, his beautiful Mara. She looked as stunning now as the first day they met. Her gorgeous dark chocolate hair reaching her shoulder blades, her cute button nose and her perfect kissable lips, but then he focused on her eyes. So dark they were almost black especially set against her creamy porcelain skin. Her eyes held her anger, but above all else it held her hurt, held the betrayal she felt for what he had done to her.

"Mara, I," But she stood and walked out fully expecting him to follow her. There was no way she would have this blazing row in front of their co-workers.

Mara burst into their hotel room Randy hot on her heels.

"Mara come talk to me please!"

"Are you kidding me Randy? I can't even look at you right now!" She screamed throwing her bag on the floor. "Just get away from me!" Mara shouted moving towards the bedroom. She ached inside, she had wanted a screaming match to end all screaming matches to which she would hand Randy his ass, but instead she felt lower than possible.

"Please, please will you just listen to me?!" Randy begged her. He needed her to understand, needed her to know that he loved her and only her. "It was a mistake!" He pleaded. He instantly knew he'd said the wrong thing.

"A mistake? What were you trying to put it in? Her purse?" She screamed, feeling the anger that she'd had lost come back. "|Randy you had sex with another woman! And not just any woman! Your ex-wife! You know what I want you to leave! Get out Randy!" Mara moved to the door and opened it.

"No, no I want to stay! I want to talk about this." Randy wanted her to want him, to want to look past what he'd done, wanted her to understand why it had happened.

"Ok, alright," She slammed the door shut and moved back towards him. "How was she?"

"W-What?!" Words escaped him, why was she doing this to him?

"Was she good?" He couldn't speak But that only spurred Mara on. "Come on Randy you said wanted to talk about it, so talk about it. How was she?" He knew he had to answer her, but didn't know how to make it sound right.

"She…she was different. Good." Mara felt for a second like she'd been slapped.

"She. Was. Good? Different?" Randy said the first thing that came into his head.

"Nobody likes change." Mara grabbed her clutch bag and hit him with it over and over, until he wrestled it from her. "I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry." Mara couldn't help but feel psychically sick as she paced.

"I'm sorry, I'm disgusted with myself. And this morning when you called I was so happy and all I wanted to do was get her out of my bed as quick as possible." Mara froze.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute what time did that good for nothing skank leave?" Randy faltered, realising he had really dropped himself in it now. "She was in your bed when I called? How many, no I don't want to know." Randy felt low and passed her back clutch and she went straight back to hitting him with it.

"Please just listen. The important thing is, she meant nothing to me." He said his hands up defensively.

"And yet she was wroth jeopardising our relationship!" She screamed, launching her clutch bag at his head. Mara started to pace and randy grabbed her turning her to face him.

"Look I didn't think there was a relationship to jeopardise. I thought we were broken up!" Shock covered Mara's face.

"We were on a break." Mara defended.

"That for all I knew could last forever. That to me is a break-up." Randy thought he was getting through till the anger burned back through.

"You think you're going to get off on a technicality?"

"No, no I'm not trying to get out of anything ok? I thought our relationship was dead!" And that stung Mara the most. It had been him that suggested that the two months he was away she stayed away too, she had simply agreed it and called it a break. But to cover her hate she did what she did best and came back with a smart comment.

"Well you sure had a hell of a time at the wake." She paced while Randy stayed quiet trying to figure out how he could fix things. "And to hear about it from Cena!"

"Come Mara! Like I wanted him to tell you! I ran all over the place to make sure that didn't happen!" She smirked that smile of hers that she usually reserved for the likes of Eve.

"Aww that is so sweet." She cooed holding her hands to her chest. "I think I'm falling in love with you all over again." She said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Look Mara I wanted to tell you, I was going to tell you, but Ted and Cody convinced me not to.

"Don't you realise none of this would have happened if I didn't think at that same moment you were having sex with Mike?" Mara sat at the little table and sighed.

"Ok let's say I had slept with Mike. Would you have been able to forgive me?" Randy stood for second, quietly, thinking.

"Yes, yes I would." Mara scoffed.

"You'd be ok if you knew Mike had kissed me? And been naked with me? And made love to me?" She knew if he said yes now it would be an outright lie.

"Y-yes." She'd make him tell the truth.

"If you knew that we were hot and sweaty and,"

"Stop it Mara!" He covered his ears and composed himself. "Ok, ok yes, I'd be devastated. But I would still want to be with you. Because, I mean it's you." And Mara so badly wanted to just fall into his big string tattooed arms, to let him hold her, but that would be weak. She slumped down on the sofa. "Mara?" He moved and sat in the coffee table in front of her. "Look Mara I'm sorry. Ok? I'm sorry I was out of my mind. I thought I'd lost you, you the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. I mean come on how in sane must I have been to do something like this? I don't cheat, that's not me, I'm not Cena." But Mara still just sat there. "You know what? I'm not the one that wanted that break. You're the one that baled on us, you're the one that ran when things got a little rough."

"That is neither here nor there, you didn't want me to come with you, so I called it a break."

"Ok well here we are in another tough spot again, what do you want to do Mara? What do you want to do? How do you want to handle it? Do you want to fight for us? or do you want to bale?" But Mara just sat there like she hadn't heard a word. "I did a terrible stupid, stupid thing. And I'm sorry, I wish I could take it back, but I can't. But I can't just see us throwing away something that is so damn good. Mara I love you, I love you so damn much." Then he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her collar bone slowly working his way up her neck and the second his lips touched hers they both felt the spark, but Mara couldn't let go, swatting him away.

"No Randy! You can't just kiss me and think you're going to make it all go away. It doesn't work that way! It doesn't make it all better!" Randy held his hands up to make her stop. "I think you should go." Mara whispered the words, she wasn't angry anymore, she was defeated and heart broken.

"What?"

"I really think you need to go now." Randy felt his heart starting to shatter and quickly went to her, his Mara.

"Ok, ok, this morning you said there was nothing so big that we couldn't work past it." She knocked his hands from her.

"What the hell did I know?"

"There's got to be a way past this? I can't imagine my life without you. I love you I need you, ever bit of you. Without you, life isn't worth living. I need you, your beautiful face, your loving heart all of you." Mara couldn't stop the tears falling, she wanted to tell him it was all ok, but couldn't form the words as he sunk to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. But she pushed him back.

"No…I can't you're a totally different person to me now Randy. I use to think you would never, ever hurt me, ever." She sobbed. "And now all I can see is you and her together. You, her and Alanna one big happy family."

"This can't be it Mara, don't," Randy was close to tears himself.

"Well how come it is?" He knew what he had to do. He wouldn't let it be the end. He didn't want to do it like this, it wasn't what she deserved. He scrambled to his bag and pulled out a small box, a black velvet box.

"It isn't over Mara." He whispered, she looked at him with her tear filled eyes and he hated himself for making her feel that way, for causing that look, that hurt in her eyes. "Mara Elise Kendall," He got down on one knee. "I don't deserve you, but I need you, I don't want anyone but you. Marry me please Mara?" Tears spilled over and he knew he'd only made things worse. He closed his eyes hoping to keep back that tears when he felt her arms around him, felt her soft lips kiss his cheek. "Mara please?" He begged letting the tears spill out. She held him to her kissing his head. And with a sniffle she answered him.

"Yes Randy. I will."


End file.
